fivestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nikki Lee 1999/Regarding my block
Over one year ago, I was responsible for a particularly bad spree of vandalism on the ERB wiki. From December 2013 to April 2014, I was sockpuppeting and creating mischief. I know I have apologized for it before, but I’d like to reiterate, that I am very sorry. If I could go back, and not do the things I did, I would. In April of 2014, that sockpuppetry ended and kept myself to one account. I was a good user, who fixed pages, kept the wiki neat, and did what she could to make people feel comfortable on the wiki and amend social situations. I proved in those five months that I could stick to one account and be an upstanding user and an asset to the community. In September, I was discovered and blocked. The block was set for two years. Unlike most people who are issued infinite blocks, or year long blocks, I didn’t disappear and I didn’t sockpuppet to get back into the wiki. I stayed around. I proved that I wasn’t just playing games with people. I proved that I wasn’t going to suddenly go back to behaving badly because I had been discovered. I proved that my good behavior wasn’t an act. I’m not asking for staff to unblock me today. I’m not asking for staff to unblock me this week. I’m asking that staff please consider unblocking me in three months. On April 22, 2015. One year after the end of all the “Wrath” related mischief was over completely. That gives you all “time to prepare” so to speak. That date is still very far away. It would make my entire block 7 months long. I’m not asking for a third chance or a fourth chance or something like that. I’m asking for a second chance. Something that you’ve given to others in the past. Something that I’ve already proven, for the last 9 months, that I am not going to let go to waste. As you consider my request, please consider the main two reasons that online communities block: #To separate the community from people who do it harm. #To provide a negative incentive to prevent other members of the community from emulating behavior that is harmful to the community. You already know that I am not going to harm the community. And if regular users are going to do the things that I did, they are going to do it because they think they won’t get caught. Not because they think a 7 month block on their main account is too short for them to care about. I hope this doesn’t put too much pressure on the group of you who get to decide (Ynkr, Piet, Steeler, Coupe, Suit, Loyg). I’ll put a poll below, just as a way of gauging what the community thinks of it. Obviously, you don’t have to base your decision based on what the majority wants. Thank you very much for your time. Support of an April 22, 2015 block lift #TheDoctorTenGrinch #NightFalcon9004 #Iamthelegion #Epicnail #Joeaikman #WonderPikachu12 #BackToTheFuturama Opposed to an April 22, 2015 block lift Category:Blog posts